


【授翻】我的唯一

by dort



Series: 【授翻】空王座 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort
Summary: 来自作者的Notes:这是几篇短篇中的第一篇，全部都是君主（包括男性和女性）和他们国家的故事。我一开始打算把这个故事起名叫《双女王》，写几篇以伊丽莎白·都铎和玛丽·斯图亚特为中心的短篇，但是我决定扩大范围，多写几位君主的故事。所以，最后会有好几篇。我也给这个系列的每一个故事配了一首歌，这篇的是Heather Dale的My Only, My Own。可以点这个链接：www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRABj9…（译注：不知道为啥这个视频无法播放。但是多换几个节点没准可以。或者可以用手机试试。）故事主题的选择上，伊丽莎白一世是我最喜欢的历史人物，所以我得选挑一些场景来写。我非常想平衡她作为一个女人和作为一个君主的形象，因为我觉得亚瑟同时爱着这两个形象的伊丽莎白。作为一个APH人，我没法把她嫁给国家的说法当作是一种比喻。如果有人能猜中主角和配套的歌，我给你写点梗。（译注：请不要尝试，这个系列已经完结了。）译注：墙内可听BGM地址： https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1440231282
Relationships: Elizabeth I of England/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【授翻】空王座 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162067
Kudos: 2





	【授翻】我的唯一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Only My Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463361) by [sailorgreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf). 



西敏寺的钟声像往常一样响着，英格兰走过一具具棺椁，他们的塑像凝视着彩绘玻璃交织出的光斑。英格兰听见《天佑女王》的最后一个音符消逝在远处，庆祝着维多利亚的加冕。现在他有了一位新的女王，一个新的政权，他应该花些时间去祝贺她。

但是，如果他不再次走过这些地下圣堂，他就没法撑下去。他在找他最伟大的女王的棺椁。他走近那具他所寻找的棺椁，低头看着上面的石雕。这石雕不能完全展现她生前的美貌。英格兰把手放在冰冷的石头上，希望她能再次变得鲜活起来。在这之下，安眠着一位曾给他带来黄金年代的女王。

  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

达德利伯爵之所以受封了爵位，是因为这样他就可以成为一个合适的候选人，作为一个诱饵，献给苏格兰的玛丽女王。达德利用她太过熟悉的笑容靠近伊丽莎白。她任由他走近，却没有流露出任何感情。他没有立即开口，尽管他平时已经足够厚颜无耻了。她没有回给他笑容，也没有对那个手势做出反应。因此，他一边说着一边鞠躬：“殿下，您今晚需要我的帮助吗？”

这只是一个借口。整个宫廷都知道他实际上在问什么。伊丽莎白的回应很冷漠，故意地打断了他：“我今晚不需要你，罗宾。”他脸上明显的露出了失望之色，但伊丽莎白并不在意。她提醒自己，他并不是真的拥有自己，他们只是偶尔调调情罢了。达德利永远也不会成为她的丈夫，所以他必须等她。

她走过达德利身边，让所有勋爵和夫人们都看着她，算计着她的拒绝有多大分量。她知道，威廉·塞西尔公爵正在窃喜，因为他觉得这是伊丽莎白走向他选择的追求者的第一步。但没有人能猜出真正的原因。

这些视线并没有惊扰她，因为她知道真相，独自焐着她心中的暖流。今天早上她收到一封信，一个私掠海盗从牙买加把这封信带回来，她只想自己私下里读。当她走到卧室的门前，她低语着那些话，那些流言，那些在天主教宫廷中评论她的话：“平民随便骑在女王身上，现在要给她套上缰绳啦。”

他们听到最新的八卦又会说什么？她在乎吗？事实上，虽然她尽力了，但她还是不能装作完全无视了那些流言蜚语。尽管那些不是真的，尽管她已经心有所属，听到这些流言，她还是会感到受伤。德达利伯爵是她的童年玩伴，在她寂寞的时候温暖了她的床榻，但他并不想逼她结婚。毕竟，无论是天主教还是新教，重婚都会被教会定罪。象征着婚姻的戒指已经戴在了她的手上，她不会拿掉它。

她打开卧室的门，走进去又关上。一般她的侍女们都会等着服侍她。但是，她现在需要的是独处。她让她们像每晚一样铺床。一旦她们觉得她睡着了，她就有机会独处了。她下达了指令，任由她们摆布着。她们先脱掉她的长袍，然后是裙撑和层层的衬裙。她的束胸被解开了，她深吸一口气，享受着再次自由喘息的感觉。几位训练有素的侍女解开了她的头发。她们一做完，就静静地离开了。

每当她独处的时候，伊丽莎白都会坐在放信的小桌子前。那封信正等着她，想被她拿在手里读。羊皮纸格外的简单，几经辗转，到她手里时已经被磨损。她看见这普通的羊皮纸下面有一个镀金的小木盒。但她并不在意那个小盒子。无论里面有什么，都会在信中说明。她珍藏着这些话语，这些跨过大洋的消息。

她拿起那封信回到床上。她只穿着衬衣，头发垂到手腕上，她打开信开始读。那些话语多么温暖，热切地诉说着西边的大海，新大陆的原住民，以及糖业可能带来的利润。他在信中甚至轻率地谈起了西班牙的舰队，无尽的黄金白银，以及那里的胭脂虫。但这些都是公事。她更乐意看到那些只写给她的话，而不是写给其他船长的。

她的手指抚摸着那些文字：“我亲爱的丽兹，大海给了我生命。但我在船舱里独处的时候，我会想念你。有时，思念你的痛苦让我难以忍受。”她停了下来，把信纸贴在胸口。英格兰的话让她的心像年轻姑娘一样砰砰直跳。她仿佛能听见他用同多年前一样的声音说出这些话。

她放下信走下床。她走到桌子上的镜子前。打磨光滑的玻璃上映出了她老去的容貌。年轻时的美貌很快就逝去了，被时间和成为君主的压力消磨殆尽了。年轻的苏格兰女王和野心勃勃的西班牙国王重重地压在她心头。但是，她一般不允许自己纠结这些虚荣。现在，她看向镜子，她很难忽视脸上的皱纹和让她险些丧命的疾病留下的伤疤。

自从很久之前他们认识，英格兰一直没变。除了过去留下的伤疤，他的皮肤没有任何瑕疵。伊丽莎白亲眼见过，她那疯狂的异母姐姐玛丽的清缴造成的烧伤怎样慢慢褪去，变成了伤疤。她没问起过所有的伤疤，但她可以猜到原因。混乱，同苏格兰的战争，维京人的入侵。每一件都在英格兰身上留下了不可磨灭的印记。

每次英格兰远渡重洋，她都会在他回来的时候变得更苍老。还有多久，他也会像玛丽的丈夫一样因为年老而把她拒之门外？她的父亲也一样，总是追求着年轻的皇后们更能生育的子宫。伊丽莎白把手摔到桌子上。英格兰寄给她的甜蜜的信还没有看完，她不允许自己这样想。只要他还在煞费苦心地给自己写信，她就不必担心自己老去的容貌。仿佛塞西尔还觉得她有足够的魅力去结婚，哪怕只是图她的地位。

慢慢地，她转身离开镜子，和镜中自己日渐老去的倒影。太过纠结于这种虚荣是不对的。她是女王，一生都与英格兰王国捆绑，这种想法是留给法国宫廷里那些飘来飘去，找男人宠着她们的莺莺燕燕的。她又开始重读这封信，跳过了那些谈生意的部分。以后总有时间看那写，而今晚她只想听他的情话。自从他开始扩张自己的帝国，英格兰的信中开始不断地谈论更多贸易的细节，而更少谈论感情。

她终于读到了对那个随信寄来的精美盒子的解释。那些话语意外地温暖人心。“我弄到了一枚加勒比珊瑚做的胸针。当地人把它们当作宝石。这颜色很配你的头发。比起这个我更想把我自己寄回来，现在你且收下我的这份心意。”

伊丽莎白看了一眼那个盒子，决定待会儿再打开它。她的珠宝已经足够多了，不再需要更多的收藏。她更希望英格兰能回来，再次温暖她的床榻。他们进行到了哪一步已经有了定论。她对英格兰最早的印象是她父亲在位的时候，那时她刚刚回到宫廷，却还是私生女的身份。他对她很好，还和她一起跳舞。她记得那一夜的，好像还是不久以前。那时她如此年轻，一个男人握着她的手，热切地同她谈论诗歌和哲学是如此新鲜。他真诚地称赞她的拉丁文，却不像是阿谀奉承。

但是，当她躺回床上，她回想起来，自己从未想过会坐在现在的位置上，即使她对祖国生出了情愫。她是一个私生女，有一个弟弟和一个姐姐，他们的继承权都在自己之前。她是不幸的第三人，是王座的替补人选。但现在，她成为了女王，加冕戒指戴在她手上，取代了婚戒。

她不会把任何男人当作主人，即使是她王国的意识体。亚瑟非常清楚她不允许他控制她，但他已经习惯了君主的要求。对他来说，屈服于君主的要求，而不像一个丈夫那样强势并不奇怪。有时他开玩笑说，自从玛蒂尔达皇后以来，还没有哪位女王像她这么令人耗费心力。英格兰常说，她有阿基坦的埃莉诺一般的优雅和玛蒂尔达皇后一样的意志。

她不在意这些调侃。除了一些粗俗的笑话，英格兰对她说话就像对一个男人那样。有时他从海上回来，他说话像个水手，用着平民的伦敦腔。伊丽莎白微笑着闭上眼睛，进入了梦乡，她想的不是牙买加也不是糖业贸易，而是那一夜英格兰来塔上找她，递给她一枚白金戒指。  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

风呼啸而过，穿透高塔的墙壁，阵阵寒意钻进了最厚实大衣里。伊丽莎白拉了拉她身上的羊毛斗篷，试着抵御寒风。有传言说男人们在这堵墙内走来走去，被寒风吹得发抖，渴望着人们的关注。现在她相信他们了，但她还有另一种更加阴森险恶的感觉。她得不到外界的任何消息，也不能写信，一种不确定感笼罩了她。

不难想象，玛丽正在塔外密谋着她的死亡，猜忌正驱使她处决自己最后的血亲。即使是警卫也不会告诉伊丽莎白监狱外发生了什么，她想象着自己被永远囚禁在这里，直到肉身腐烂在高塔之内。她不时地试着望出窗外，却只发现即使这样也不行，它们已经被厚厚的木板盖住了。凯特·阿什利是她唯一的慰藉，即使她也不能让伊丽莎白安心。

事实上，谁也不知道死亡会不会突然降临在她们身上。有时伊丽莎白想，她会不会像她母亲一样被斩首。她会像她母亲一样，被绑到手脚架上，作为一个女巫被处死吗？她能像她母亲在生命的最后时刻还抬头保持着尊严吗？

再一次地，伊丽莎白紧紧裹着斗篷，在监狱的小室里踱来踱去；她的手指因为紧紧地抓着斗篷，已经快要麻木了。一阵急促的敲门声响起，她们都转身看向了门。警卫不会这样敲门，他只会透过门上的窥视孔说话。这一定是一个陌生人，这本身就很奇怪。这引起了她的警惕，因为她无法确定来者是敌是友。但至少他们还知道敲门。

鼓起勇气，挺直脊梁，伊丽莎白走到门前，用尽可能威严的声音说道：“我需要知道是谁在那儿？”

门板后传来的声音让人感到无比安慰：“是我，伊丽莎白。请问我可以进来吗，我想要和你谈谈。”

她知道那是英格兰的声音，但这依然看起来不合时宜。为什么女王正想着处死她，但她的祖国却来了？当然，不可能是玛丽让他来的。伊丽莎白把手放在门上，想着他在门的另一侧会不会也在这样做。透过门板，她仿佛能听见他热切的心跳。但她还是要问：“你想和我谈什么？”

他的回应吓了她一跳，这不像是他会说的：“我想来看看你还好吗。求你了，丽兹，我再也忍不下去了。”

情感拨动着她的心弦，让她给出了回应：“那么，进来吧。”她的手指弯曲，抓着木门，希望着这扇门可以消失。仿佛是屈服于她的意志一般，门一下打开了。英格兰站在她面前，苍白又消瘦。他眼下泛着乌青，看起来瘦了许多。衣服挂在他身上，想要被曾经的丰腴肉体填满。他的脖子上明显地挂着一个玫瑰念珠,看起来很不对劲。他的绿眼睛还像曾经一样纯净，一个眼神便能说出千言万语。

伊丽莎白屏住了呼吸，胸中涌起一股深深的不适。她意识到这种情感是怜悯，但这也刺痛了她，因为这很奇怪。她，一个命运不定，等待着被处刑的囚犯，竟然怜悯一个自由人。但是，他所处的这种状态只能被称之为怜悯。要不是卡特·阿什利看着，伊丽莎白一定会把他抱在怀里，试着安慰他。但是，看起来好像她一抱，他就会碎掉一样。

有那么一瞬间，他的眼泪好像要夺眶而出。但是，正当临界的一刹那，英格兰冷静了下来，说：“你看起来瘦了，丽兹。但是，我想，并不是不好。”他的措辞谨慎。很显然，他提防着那些耳目和武装的警卫，他们会把他说的每一句话重复给玛丽。她明白他的犹豫，便没有再逼他。他的言外之意如此清晰。他很高兴看见她还活着，他担心她死在塔里。

她站在一边说道：“你进来吧，我们谈谈。”他遵从她的命令进来，看着简陋的墙壁和那些用木板封起来的窗户。当他注意到她的生活环境时，他最后的好脸色消失了。

但是，伊丽莎白没让他说这些。门一关上，她就在他哀叹自己的处境之前打断了他，小心地说道：“我姐姐怎么样了？”

事实上，她并不是在怀疑玛丽的健康状况，但如此询问是正确之举。英格兰试着挤出一个微笑，但他脸上的每一块肌肉似乎都对这个动作感到不满。他说：“她很好。她说她怀孕了，把自己关起来准备生产了。”

这些话仍带有官方消息的空洞感，伊丽莎白同样对这些话做出了回应：“我为我亲爱的姐姐感到高兴。”但是，他们不是真的。这消息来得十分震惊，尤其考虑到玛丽的年龄和她丈夫的缺席。看起来玛丽不太像真的怀孕了。但如果那是真的，将会是巨大的解脱。如果玛丽生了一个男孩，这将喜忧参半。一个可靠的继承权顺位将伊丽莎白从她岌岌可危的位置解放出来，可能也会把她从高塔中释放出来。当然，这之后她也不会再成为反抗她姐姐的象征了。但是，英格兰女王和西班牙国王的孩子将拥有一个庞大的帝国，天主教会将在失势的地方重新确立权威。作为一个新教徒，伊丽莎白并不会对这个消息感到高兴。她自己的自由不值得付出这样的代价。

她握紧了他的手，但没有露出其他任何愤怒的痕迹。英格兰好像和她一样不安，但她只能从他结结巴巴的话语中看出来。他的口才很好，不需要为这些话语纠结。但是，他被自己的谎言噎住了：“对。我们都为她感到高兴。”在真相冲破恐惧的屏障前，他只停顿了一小会儿。他直直地朝她转过身来，眼神狂躁：“她没怀孕。她痛苦，孤寂，又疯狂。我想她时日无多了。”

说完这些，他停了下来，所有的东西都摆在他们面前。英格兰看着她，等着对他话语的谴责。他们都知道，设想君主死亡是叛国罪。如果隔墙有耳，说这话的人会上断头台。即使英格兰是一个国家，他也会因为说这些话受到惩罚。当着伊丽莎白说这些，表明了他高度的信任。他知道她不会背叛他。

但是，这些话里有另一重她无法忽视的意思。如果玛丽真的死了，那么就只剩下一个继承人了。西班牙国王不能在没有孩子的情况下拿到英格兰的王座，所以王位会传给伊丽莎白。正是这个念头把她囚禁在塔里。她甚至不敢说出来，以免自己被定罪。所以，她僵硬地点了点头，只是表示她明白了。

他却没有同样的谨慎。他说着，眼中流露出狂热，他匆匆忙忙地说道：“丽兹，这意味着你会成为女王。我很高兴。我可受不了再来一位让我对安东尼奥卑躬屈膝的君主。”他轻轻地颤抖着，他的手看起来因为紧张而绷紧，和她一样。

她想要安慰他，但这其中有太多的利害关系，她不能像其他女人一样。尽管这让她很痛苦，她还是和他保持了距离。她回忆起那个绝望女人的尖叫，提醒自己那些把情感放在国家事务之前的女人的下场。如果她成为了女王，她就不能随心所欲地做决定。她说出的话不含任何感情：“你说我会成为女王。在这高塔之内王位的继承权什么也不是。告诉我，亚瑟，继承权救得了金雀花王朝的王子们吗？”

他退缩了，并不是因为她的话，而是她的语气。从他走进这间牢房，他第一次把目光从她身上移开。这个动作撕碎了伊丽莎白；直到他把视线移开，她下意识到他的视线温暖了她。她感到寒风再一次吹进了塔里。再一次地，她冰冷的双手攥紧了她的袍子。英格兰又开口了，这次他的声音平静了下来：“你是对的，当然。但就目前来看，你将会在你姐姐死后继承王位。我想来确认你很好 ，这样我就不用接受一位西班牙君主。”

他转过身去，好像要离开。她感到自己那颗坚如磐石的心又开始在胸膛里跳动。他来这找她的原因只不过是为了即位的事宜。但他声音中流露出的感情让他看起来此行的目的远不止于此。她开口道：“你来这儿还有别的事吗？”

她的声音里流露出一丝微弱的感情。他又转回身去，他们的目光相遇。一道忽明忽暗的灯光让他的黑圆圈看起来更深了。屠杀和战争都在他脸上留下了深深的痕迹。然而，他的眼中仍闪烁着他父亲统治时的生气。伊丽莎白发现，她一直渴望看到的，是这种对生活的热情。即使在他绝望的环境下，即使长时间被禁止与人接触，他仍是一道闪亮的光芒。

他又开口了，声音中不再带着官腔的虚伪：“不。我非常想念你。你姐姐把宫廷变成了修道院。我想念我们的谈话。我想念你的光芒。我无法忍受你遭遇可怕的命运。”之前的眼泪又在他眼中涌起。这一次，伊丽莎白向前走近了几步，试探着把一只手放在他的肩膀上。她想要拥抱他，来回应他的温柔。

他的话语丝毫没有掩饰他爱她的事实。这个词本身不存在，但也不必存在。但是，爱是什么？伊丽莎白明白，这个概念并不等于安全。她的父亲爱过她的母亲，至少有一段时间是这样，但这并不能救她。或许，他也爱过凯瑟琳·霍华德，却也判处了她同样的命运。即使他对简·西摩的爱也没能阻止她的死亡。所以，即使这个想法有诗人情感般的美，现在也没法帮她。如果他们都是普通的年轻人，她就不会克制自己的情感。

他不可能明白她有着怎样与他相同的美好情感的。没有人像英格兰一样对她展现如此深厚的善意。在他眼中，她从来都不是那个不受欢迎的女孩或者私生女。他给了她最温暖的记忆，给了一个丧母、不受父亲疼爱的孩子最真诚的同情。

当她伸出手的时候，英格兰握住了她的手，弯腰亲吻。他温暖的嘴唇吻着她冰冷的手。他嘴唇柔软的触感让一阵红晕漫上她的脸颊。她知道，凭着她苍白的脸颊和浅色的头发，这股红晕很快就会从脸漫到她的发际。英格兰抬头看着她，绿色的眼睛里闪烁着宝石般的光芒，随后，他从口袋里拿出了一枚戒指。这只是一枚普通的纯金戒指，显然不是王室华而不实的装饰品。这朴素之中蕴含着一种实际而非炫耀的真诚。他再次开口的时候，声音又紧张了起来：“请你做我的女王，伊丽莎白。我肯定你会给我们带来更美好的未来。就我自己而言，我无法想象伴在其他人身侧。”

他跪下，递给她那枚戒指。戒指在他的手掌中闪烁着，诱惑着她接受。但是，她现在还不能接受。取而代之，她说：“亚瑟，你知道我发誓过不结婚。”他还是跪着，抬头盯着她看。她知道自己的话是怎么伤害到了他，但这些对于他们来说是事实。她不能让自己的意志屈服于一个男人，谁都不行。

英格兰说，试图安慰她：“我不是凡人，接受这枚戒指不会降低你的地位。我会给你力量，让你做英格兰的女主人，永远再也不会受任何男人摆布。”

伊丽莎白把手放在戒指上，但还是不敢拿起它。很难说是什么阻止了她，王冠会属于她。她又开口道：“你在打什么主意呢，亚瑟？”

他使劲摇了摇头：“我不能命令我的君主。你父亲让我谴责罗马教会的时候，我照做了。我不能阻止你姐姐的为所欲为。”

慢慢地，伊丽莎白的手合上了那枚戒指。这一刻她同意了。现在她明白了，他会尊重她的自主权，她可以从她深爱的男人那里接受这枚戒指。当他感到那枚戒指从他手上被拿起来的时候，他的脸上绽开了一个灿烂的笑容。伊丽莎白小心地拿起那枚戒指，然后小心地戴在手上。她想让英格兰明白她接受了他的求婚。这枚戒指不会给她带来束缚。

英格兰站起来，握住她的双手。这个笑容你在她的女王心中燃起了火花，在透过高塔的寒风中温暖了她。很显然，英格兰王国已经卸下了重担。他的脸依然消瘦苍白，但对伊丽莎白的爱却让他容光焕发。他又一次亲吻了她的手，但在在一旁等待的侍女的注视下，他不敢再表示更多的爱意。临走前，英格兰又开口了：“谢谢你，丽兹。下次我们会在更好的环境里相见。我期待着那一天。”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

女王走进来的时候，会议室里一片寂静。她走进来的时候，那些讨论着她的婚姻和外国形式的、令人生厌嘈杂声归于了沉寂。她的目光一次扫过每一个人，表达着她对于这些不断的问题的不满。他们每一个人似乎都比她更关心她何时结婚。他们各自青睐不同的人选，想让她对他的美德俯首称臣。他们都不明白找一个丈夫的意义。他们都不可能理解婚姻生活所带来的限制。

只有塞西尔没有在她的注视下退缩。但是，所有人都保持着沉默。没有她的允许，他们都不敢提起她的婚姻或是苏格兰女王。在准备好开口前，她让这种沉默持续了几分钟。她确定，她的话语会被认真对待。他们是她的议员，而不是她的主人。无论他们怎么想，她的政策就是他们的政策。在这一点上，她很坚定。

女王把手放在胸前，她的袍子上缝着一枚新的加勒比珊瑚胸针。这只是一个礼物，但它的意义又不仅仅于此。信结尾的那些话再次浮现在她的脑海中：“我期待着你的下一封来信。每当我听到你的胜利，我就确信，你的母亲给国王生下了她许诺的孩子。”

他们给了她现在开口说话的勇气。他现在可能与她相距千里，跨过大洋，与西班牙的舰队作战，但是，他的心始终与她在一起。即使她享受和达德利伯爵调情，英格兰也是她唯一的真爱。只有他才能真正理解她所需要的的距离。对他来说，虽然这距离让他很难受，但是也让他们更亲密。他会支持她现在所说的话。

她深深吸了一口气，给自己打气，说道：“大人们，你们告诉我，为了王国的利益，我必须结婚。你们卖掉我枕边的位置来换取军队和同盟。但是现在我要说的是：我已经有了一个丈夫，那就是英格兰王国。”

**Author's Note:**

> 来自作者的Notes:  
> 这是几篇短篇中的第一篇，全部都是君主（包括男性和女性）和他们国家的故事。  
> 我一开始打算把这个故事起名叫《双女王》，写几篇以伊丽莎白·都铎和玛丽·斯图亚特为中心的短篇，但是我决定扩大范围，多写几位君主的故事。所以，最后会有好几篇。  
> 我也给这个系列的每一个故事配了一首歌，这篇的是Heather Dale的My Only, My Own。可以点这个链接：www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRABj9…（译注：不知道为啥这个视频无法播放。但是多换几个节点没准可以。或者可以用手机试试。）  
> 故事主题的选择上，伊丽莎白一世是我最喜欢的历史人物，所以我得选挑一些场景来写。我非常想平衡她作为一个女人和作为一个君主的形象，因为我觉得亚瑟同时爱着这两个形象的伊丽莎白。作为一个APH人，我没法把她嫁给国家的说法当作是一种比喻。  
> 如果有人能猜中主角和配套的歌，我给你写点梗。（译注：请不要尝试，这个系列已经完结了。）
> 
> 译注：  
> 墙内可听BGM地址： https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1440231282


End file.
